


飞吧！向远方！

by Rabbitrunrun



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitrunrun/pseuds/Rabbitrunrun
Summary: 真是愚蠢的少年时代，谁都是一样，笨蛋似的以为自己能乘着风起飞，其结果不过是再一次陷入了年少时特有的自恋中，徒然地虚度人生。
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Kudos: 1





	飞吧！向远方！

**Author's Note:**

> AU，问题学生与棒球少年的故事，意义不明地借用了幸运星的面包梗

真是愚蠢的少年时代，谁都是一样，笨蛋似的以为自己能乘着风起飞，其结果不过是再一次陷入了年少时特有的自恋中，徒然地虚度人生。

龟梨和也一早来到学校的时候，看见几个同学正在水池旁边鬼鬼祟祟的，在忙着做些什么，等他走过去了以后，马上做贼心虚似的散开了。  
他看了一眼水池中央：原来是一个书包，散落着被水泡得不成样子的书本。  
早自习的时候，老师问：“赤西，你的书包呢？”  
坐在教室最后一排的赤西站身起来，仿佛如梦初醒似的环顾了一圈，抓了抓头发，说：“抱歉，老师……我忘记带了……”  
教室内立刻哄堂大笑，不知是笑他忘性大，还是用一看就是借口的理由搪塞老师，英年早秃的历史老师气极了，脸都涨得通红。  
整个教室里，只有坐在前排的好好学生龟梨和也没有笑。他闭上眼叹气，用口型说道：笨蛋。  
直接说是被人丢到水池里去了不就好了。

赤西是学校里有名的边缘人物。或许假如龟梨不是碰巧棒球打得很好、作为主力投手在学校里出了名，恐怕境遇也会和他相差无几吧。不过，这家伙的“边缘”，一部分是被人孤立，另一部分原因则是他本人也没有融入学校的意愿。  
听说他在校外组了个乐队，时不时便翘课跑到外面去，不知做些什么。老师气得不行，却也拿他无可奈何。只有考试的时候，这家伙才会出现，然后四处问人借笔记来临时抱佛脚，虽说从成绩上看大概从来没起过作用。  
不过，就龟梨和也本人的立场而言，这家伙不讨人喜欢是理所当然的事。其原因倒是与之完全相反的事实：大概是他太令人无法讨厌了吧。  
即便不来上学，女生们也偷偷私下议论着赤西的一言一行，有些善妒又爱出风头的男生在暗地里欺负他，可他也丝毫不介意，仍然是一副乐天派的样子，每天无忧无虑，最多笑一笑就了事。  
大家都希望能像他那样随心所欲地活着，却又都无法真正做到，所以才会有人对他恨之入骨，想要通过否定他的存在来使自己安心吧。  
龟梨和也从不曾有过这类的想法，但的确在某些时候，——譬如说，面对着自己一直到初三都不见抽条的身板和负荷日渐增长的训练，他会仰起头看着高远的天空，心想：唉！要是我也能像他一样翘掉所有不喜欢的事就好了。  
就这样，两人维持着同班而几乎不相识的生活，度过了初三的上半学期。  
其实赤西比他大两岁，不知道为什么，去年没有顺利毕业，这么一来才和龟梨和也做了同学。  
而下半学期甫一展开，就遇到了书包事件。

隔天，龟梨抱着便当去天台顶上吃午饭，这一天是他的倒霉日，早上和爸爸吵了架，中午又收到期待已久的训练赛因台风过境而取消的消息。拖着沉重的步伐推开门，来到无人问津的废弃天台，迎面吹来的是杂乱无章的风，眼前可以见到开阔的蓝天。  
为什么要来这儿呢？  
也许就是因为坐在天台顶上的时候，觉得自己好像也可以随时化身成鸟，只要振翅，就可以飞离这片令人讨厌的土地。  
出乎意料的是，在那里早就坐着另一个一上午都不见人影的家伙了。  
“……赤西？”  
对方枕着手臂，躺在凸起的水泥地上，向这边投来一瞥，然后以极为自然的亲呢语气吐槽：“笨蛋，我比你大啦，说敬语！”  
什么嘛，真是个十足的怪人。  
龟梨原本打算原路返回，可一时与对方僵持在原地，觉得好像要是就此打道回府，那么就输得一塌糊涂了。虽说这里面丝毫看不出有什么胜负的存在，但少年意气就是这回事：不愿意做的事偏偏要去做，不被允许去的地方一定要从旁偷偷窥见一角风景。  
他坐在赤西身边，拆开自己的便当时用余光瞥见这家伙的饭盒正摆在旁边，好像是吃空了。怪人正躺在地上，一只手里拿着个海螺面包，自言自语似的说：  
“说起来，这面包到底应该从哪边开始吃啊？”  
……这种事怎么都无所谓吧。  
“从细的一端开始的话，奶油就该从下面掉出来了。可是如果从另一头吃起，大小和形状都很不合适诶……”  
就说了无所谓啊！  
“嗯……小龟，你怎么想？”  
赤西转过头来看着他，神情认真，好像这真的是宇宙间最急于解决的一桩重大事项，假如龟梨和也不给予他一个合理的答复，那么就会天崩地裂，彗星撞地球，世界在刹那间灰飞烟灭。  
“……”  
“……”  
龟梨和也终于忍无可忍地回答：“都是要吃进肚子里去的，从哪头开始有什么区别吗？”  
“啊！”  
赤西的眼睛在霎时间被点亮了，他说：“小龟，你说的对哦！就是这样嘛，反正都是要吃掉的，在乎这些干嘛？”  
“……”  
——哈？小龟这个称呼又是怎么来的啊？我们有这么熟吗？  
在他发出质问之前，赤西已经三口并两口飞快地吃掉了手中的奶油海螺面包，边舔着手指，边轻快地从凸起的台子上跃了下去，落地的时候无声无息，简直像一只流浪猫一样。  
他穿着敞开怀的黑色校服外套，回过头挥手，轻松地告别：“我先走了哦，明天中午再聊。”  
完蛋了，没来得及拒绝。  
龟梨和也看着剩下一半凉掉的便当，妈妈做好的爱心手作，内心深处浮现出一种空虚又难耐的失落感。  
在这天前一直自认和赤西是截然不同的陌路人的他，从这一刻起，好像被莫名其妙拉入了一个完全不属于自己的世界中，他的努力好像完全失败了。  
到底会发生什么呢？  
就像是来到了不认识的城镇里，一切都令他既兴奋又恐惧，也许会有好事发生，也许会有厄运降临，但一切正是因为百分百的未知，而使人充满了向往。这种向往的心情，或许换作人类的对象来说，应该被称之为“憧憬”更加合适吧？

几个月后，在又一次和父亲的争吵之后，龟梨选择了离家出走。  
说起来都是小事，无非是要去哪所高中的话题。也许青春期的确容易令人心性急躁，就在父亲再次语重心长地训诫他时，一向只懂得低头沉默的龟梨第一次发了脾气。  
他心想：为什么我非要听你的话不可呢？我也有自己想要做的事啊！  
然而，就在一时冲动的情绪支配下离开家后，他才发现自己压根没有去处。  
能去哪里呢？冷饮店？家庭餐厅？还是在便利店里一直坐到天黑？  
在纠结着这些选项的时候，他不由自主地已经走到了相隔不远的赤西家附近的街区里。  
自从天台相会以后，他和赤西逐渐熟络起来，时常一起在那里共度午休时光。他想，也许赤西既没有特别笨拙、也不是什么天才，只是凡事思考的角度都和常人不同，热忱来得快去得也快，好像谁也抓不住他的思路；尽管看似外向开朗，实则没有想象中好接近。虽说如此，在第三次午休的时候，他还是接到了去赤西家中的邀请。  
“我妈妈做饭很好吃哦，晚上就过来嘛，离学校很近的。”  
赤西随口一提的邀请在当晚就得到了实现。  
这时的龟梨站在赤西家附近，犹豫着该不该敲开仅仅来过一次的同学家门。  
来不及等他考虑完全，一个意料之外却又情理之中的身影就从相反的路口出现在眼前，猛地一拍他的肩膀，问道：“小龟，你在这里干嘛？”  
他吓得一激灵，却发现赤西状况显然不佳，脸上挂着点擦伤，身上沾了些地上的尘土，颇有些狼狈。  
“我……”  
赤西打量着他，长叹一口气，故作感叹地说：“好啦，和我一起走吧！” 

片刻之后，骑着借来的自行车，龟梨和赤西在水库边沿的小路上飞驰，风裹挟着水畔的腥气把少年的白色短袖吹得像是鼓起来的船帆，心也跟着鼓胀起来，在波光粼粼的水面上飘摇。  
在这个瞬间，即便他们只是骑着破旧的自行车，但仿佛真的可以去向任何想要去的地方，不论是银座、涉谷，还是更遥远的纽约，或者说干脆去外太空好了！  
“喂！等等我啊！”  
落后几米的龟梨和也扯着嗓子喊。前方的赤西忽然用手扶着车把站起身，再张开双臂，做出了一个极其危险的动作。他看得心里一惊，就在目睹车轮被砂石硌得失去平衡的下一秒，原以为赤西会从那上面摔下来，跌落到草丛深处，可是竟然什么事都没有发生。  
那家伙就那样安稳地停住了，用脚踩着地，好像这儿本来就是他的目的地。  
反倒是龟梨，由于猝不及防的急刹车险些出现事故。  
赤西把车子丢在一旁，沿着生满杂草的坡面向水库走去。他跟在对方身后，杂草搔着脚踝，怪痒的。  
到了地方，赤西一屁股坐在草地里，满不在乎地望着天上来来去去的云朵，随口问：“小龟啊，你将来想做什么呢？“  
“……”  
龟梨才坐下来，还没反应过来，只听到对方继续说下去。  
“我将来想当艺人。……是真的啦！我唱歌很好听的。你呢？”  
“我……”  
他想到和父亲的争执，把棒球选手这个词又咽回了肚子里。  
两人谁都没有继续说下去，而是沉默了一阵子，仿佛各自想着自己的心事。  
天空上飘着松软的云朵，草地被下午的阳光晒得蓬松，躺在上面仿佛置身温暖的怀抱，此时此刻什么也不用思索，旁边的赤西不知何时也躺了下去，正轻轻哼着一首不知名的歌，原来他唱歌的声音这么温柔。这简直是一个浑然天成的下午，也许龟梨一生也不会忘掉这个瞬间。  
不晓得过了多久，赤西才说：  
“小龟，如果你没有想做的事，就来和我一起做艺人出道吧！我觉得你是个很负责任、也很了不起的人。虽然长得是没有我帅啦，唱歌也不会比我更好听——”  
“喂！”  
“不要生气嘛！我是说，假如我们两个一起出道，总觉得会做成相当了不起的事呢！一定会大获成功的，反正我是这么想的。”  
“你……”  
突然没头没尾的说这些干嘛？  
本该这样回应无厘头的赤西，但龟梨却突然闭上了嘴，他看到那个总是无所谓的家伙坐起身，在阳光下回过头来，冲着自己露出了一个毫无顾忌的明朗笑容。  
远处的太阳将要落山了，却还是很耀眼，山头浮起一层紫色的晚霞，在落日余晖的笼罩中，眼前的场景梦幻得几乎不像是现实。  
他盯着掩映在对方右侧眼角的泪痣，某次一起出门时，算命先生曾说它代表着烂桃花，为了这事，赤西比他想象中来得更忧虑。也许这家伙的确比谁都纯真，相信着那些不可能发生的事。但也正是这一点，使得他在龟梨的眼中具有了不同于其他任何人的魅力。  
怎么能否认呢？他曾经想过要成为赤西，从此处无趣的牢笼中逃脱出来，飞向无垠的天际。  
但与此同时……他也明白了。正因无法成为、正因介于两人之间的是单凭他的努力所无法逾越的鸿沟，这种向往才得以存在。对赤西的憧憬皆源自于两人是截然不同的人，从今往后也将迈上完全不同的人生道路，见识着毫不相似的景色，一点点迈向最终的终点。  
他一定会按部就班地长大、变老，过着循规蹈矩的人生吧。  
赤西呢？会变成什么样？  
真是无法想象啊。  
如果能亲眼目睹的话，能看到这家伙的未来就好了。好想要看看那到底是什么地方，而眼前的人又在过着什么样的生活，想必那一定是他永远也抵达不了的彼方。

于是，龟梨和也看着远处逐渐暗淡的阳光，淡紫色的晚霞、将一切尽收眼底的深沉河面。他说：  
“好啊，我们一起出道吧！”

是啊！这一切真是再愚蠢不过的少年时代了，谁都是一样，错以为自己真的能乘着风起飞，结果却在徒然地虚度人生。但那又如何？笨蛋们，这才是青春真正的意义呢！


End file.
